The Pain of Broken Glass
by HighFlyer0603
Summary: One day George Weasley finds something that will show him what he misses most. Will he appreciate it? Or will it only aid his torture? A short little one-shot for your pleasure...or not. George/OC


**A/N**

**Hello everyone, this is just a one-shot Harry Potter test, although I do have an idea I rather like for a full length (read: long) story. So, in that regard, I would love some feedback as to whether you'd like that or think it's a good idea. Oh and for general information and anyone reading this who also reads that; a new chapter of Silver Soul is on its way. Anyway, enough of me; on with the show.**

**The Pain of Broken Glass**

George Weasley was in euphoria. On a frozen lake in the middle of one of the worst winters in Scotland, he lunged across the ice taking her hand and spinning her. The object of his affection had firelight hair billowing behind her in the turbulent winds and golden eyes that resembled the treasure of a dragon's hoard. Her petite, pale frame came in close to his chest and warmth bubbled in his chest; however the hand he held was cold, as frozen as the lake they danced upon. Before he could ask her what ailed her however, his body was thrown in the opposite direction by a well-aimed ball of compact snow. Looking up with a vicious scowl, he was filled with overwhelming joy at the sight of his twin grinning and tossing a replica snowball up in the air and then catching it repeatedly. With a great bellow of laughter, he threw himself carelessly to his feet and then began chasing his brother across the ice. Gleeful laughter like bells at church was their background noise as they chased each other in an epic two man snowball fight. Turning to glance at her over his shoulder, he was as always in awe as her hair turned black and spiky under a risky snowball from his twin. This was all it took for her to join in.

A long while later they finished their game with it having been declared a draw and fell onto their backs laughing in the downy white; each dripping wet and covered in rapidly melting snow. Taking a hand from both his twin and his red headed girl, he leaned back to gaze at the shimmering ebony sky. The night was young, yet there were many shining stars in the sky and the moon was round and full, making it seem as though fairy lights were glowing beneath the surface of the icy lake. The lake itself presented a picturesque image with the snaking and swirling ice tracks from their conjured skates glittering like gems in the night, illuminated by the shadows thrown across the frozen liquid by large oak trees with leafy canopies in the background. These ancient trees, dense and rough from many long years of elemental exposure serve as both an awe-inspiring and creepy backdrop to their little patch of heaven. If one considered it, they would wonder how one could find a little patch of heaven within the forbidden forest-which was very aptly named. George on the other hand, was more interested in the feel of the hands he held; one soft, the other calloused and in that one moment of contentment, he could wish for nothing more.

He closed his eyes for what felt like a moment, only to reopen them and discover himself twirling on the ice with his golden-eyed girl once again as his brother watched on. They spent some time skating around each other performing complex tricks on the lake. It was during one of these moments where she had broken away from him with a cheeky grin on her bright face that George heard a loud crack. Filled with dread, he averted his eyes from her twirling body to the ice below. Spreading below her feet were large jagged cracks, quickly spreading and distending the ice around her, before it tore apart, upending her into the freezing water. The last he saw of her was her terrified eyes as he desperately screamed her name and they reached flailing arms towards each other, before she sank below the ice and did not resurface.

George Weasley shook his head violently and clawing at it like a mad man, stepped away from the mirror of Erised. One splintered half of the Weasley twins collapsed to his knees and let out a heart wrenching wail, then began sobbing piteously into his knees as if hoping he could drown in his tears. All of the people in the neighbouring paintings fled at the sound of the sheer agony in his cries. Raising a heavy head, George Weasley gazed with red-rimmed eyes back into the ornate mirror. Once again, he saw Fred; so identical to him in life that their own mother could not tell them apart, yet even now - on the other side of that mirror - he still possessed that same life and vivacious grin that George could no longer muster, no matter how long and hard he tried.

Despite this, no matter how much he loved his twin; his other half, it was the other grinning figure that caused his heart to shatter once again into such tiny pieces that he was sure it would never be mended. In that desperate hazy moment, his mind quantified her as a celestial entity; an angel come to relief him from his pain, but the tiny rational part of his mind he was just about holding onto proved this impossible; she was on the other side of a reflective barrier and he...he was alone. George watched her grin and wave at him, then continue to laugh with his brother and for one irrational moment of blinding jealously, wished it was him. However, he regretted this immediately and felt as if he would crumble again under insurmountable grief as he recalled the agony everyone had gone through after _their _untimely deaths.

George Weasley had had dreams of them every night from that awful day, several months previously. What he had seen within the mirror was one of his most frequent dreams...or nightmares. It left him filled with such frenzied longing that he had barely slept since then, leading to his family thinking of him as little more than a ghost due to his recent grey pallor and refusal to talk most of the time. Although it pained him to hurt them that way, he could not draw himself from the abyss of grief that he had fallen into. He had lost two of the most important people in his life in one single moment, right before his eyes and he would never get other it. Rearing up from his knees suddenly, lunging towards the mirror in a fit of frantic rage and agony at both himself and the world, he rammed his fist into the sharp grins of the two of them. George Weasley watched in helpless agony as the faces of his brother and true love splintered and then shattered once again before his very eyes.

**A/N**

**So what did you think? Please leave reviews to tell me what you thought of my little one-shot. It is very much appreciated, but what is even more appreciated is the fact that you have read this. So, onto finishing the next chapter of Silver Soul I go.**

**HighFlyer0603,**

**Over and out.**


End file.
